The Lumberjack Song
by P.L.S
Summary: Harry is still stuck on Monty Python, McGonagall makes the mistake of asking Harry just what he wants to be when he grows up, and this comes after Run In.


Title: The Lumberjack Song  
  
Author: P.L.S.  
  
Rating: Mild salsa.  
  
Summery: McGonagall tries to talk to Harry about his future. Tries is the key word.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter's world or the lyrics to the Lumberjack Song from Monty Python.  
  
Author Notes: If you liked Run In, you like this.  
  
=======  
  
Harry was in Professor McGonagall's office, listening to her go on about careers for a young wizard skilled in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Quidditch. She seemed rather focused on the topic, but the Boy-Who-Lived really wasn't thinking about his future career or anything really. He was supposed to meet Ron and Seamus so that they could sneak out together to Hogsmeade to see the twins who were going to give their donor and brother a pre-showing of their products.  
  
Now, Mr. Potter you need your N.E.W.T. scores in... are you even listening? she asked. Harry blinked and nodded.  
  
Yes, er, I'm listening. he said and she rolled her eyes.  
  
And I thought your father was bad. she muttered, What was I saying? she asked in a louder voice.  
  
Er, something about salamanders, right? he asked with a hopeful smile. McGonagall frowned.  
  
No, tell me, Mr. Potter, do you have any interest in the future? she asked and Harry nodded.  
  
Well, of course. I mean it'd be nice to see it. Harry said, his thought were drifting towards Voldemort and the fact that only Professor Snape had a shorter life expectancy than he did.  
  
Well, what would you like to do? asked the transfiguration professor.  
  
Harry paused and thought about it, You know I never really wanted to become an Auror. I always wanted to be a lumberjack. Harry stood up with a wistful expression and an odd smile.  
  
A lumberjack? she asked incredulously.  
  
Yes, a lumberjack. Leaping from tree to tree in British Columbia, with my best girl by my side. We'd sing, sing, sing... Harry was standing on his chair now and took no notice of Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville lining up behind him, Ooh! I'm a lumberjack and I'm okay, I sleep all night and I work all day.  
  
_He's a lumberjack and he's okay, he sleeps all night and he works all day_. chorused the four behind him.  
  
I cut down trees, I eat my lunch, I go to the lavatory.  
On Wednesdays, I go shopping and have buttered scones for tea.  
  
"_He cuts down trees, he eats his lunch, he goes to the lavatory.  
On Wednesdays, he goes shopping and has buttered scones for tea._"  
  
I'm a lumberjack and I'm okay,  
I sleep all night and I work all day.  
  
"_He's a lumberjack and he's okay,  
he sleeps all night and he works all day._"  
  
I cut down trees, I skip and jump, I like to press wildflowers,  
I put on women's' clothing and hang around in bars.  
  
"_He cuts down trees, he skips and jumps, he likes to press wildflowers,  
He puts on women's clothing and hangs around in bars?! Egh_!" The boys looked at Harry with expressions of unease and distaste but they continued on.  
  
I'm a lumberjack and I'm okay,  
I sleep all night and I work all day.  
  
"_He's a lumberjack and he's okay,  
he sleeps all night and he works all day._"  
  
I cut down trees, I wear high heels, suspenders, and a bra,  
I wish I'd been a girlie just like my dear papa.  
  
"_He cuts down trees, he wears high heels, suspenders and a bra. Eww!_ The four chourusers reeled back and looked at the oblivious Harry as if he was insane. But all five kept singing.  
  
I'm a lumberjack and I'm okay,  
I sleep all night and I work all day.  
  
"_He's a lumberjack and he's okay,  
he sleeps all night and he works all day._"  
  
Yes, I'm a lumberjack and I'm okay,  
I sleep all night and I work all day.  
  
"_He's a lumberjack and he's okay,  
he sleeps all night and he works all day_." They all drew out the last note and dissolved into laughter at the horrified expression on McGonagall's face.  
  
Good, job guys. Let's go. Harry said and the five Gryffindor boys left McGonagall talking about other good tunes they needed to try out and about a dead parrot.


End file.
